Juunanagou's first date
by Bonnietta
Summary: Bra hasent had much luck with guys, but what happens when Marron sets her up on a date with Juunanagou?(android 17) Read to find out.


  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Dragonball Z/GT characters; they belong to the wonderful Akira Toriyama. I also don't own any rights.   
  
  
Well, this is my first shot at a fanfic so don't criticize me O.K.!  
This is a Bra a Juunanagou fic. That's about all I have to say. Oh, story gets really good at the club. OK read on  
  
(JUUNANAGOU'S FIRST DATE   
BY: Bonnietta  
  
  
  
Bra awoke that morning (or afternoon) with the feeling of loneliness; all her friends had boyfriends. She was starting to feel left out. Marron was with Trunks, Pan was with Uubu, and Goten was with Parisu. Marron tried to get Bra a boyfriend by sending her on dates. Unfortunately each one ended in disaster. Bra rubbed some sleep out her eyes and rolled over to look at her clock. "12:00!!!! KUSO! I was suppose to meet Marron and Pan an Hour ago!!" Bra rushed out of bed. She grabbed her red dress and shoes, put them on and hurried down stairs. "Kasama, I'm going to the mall", Bra yelled to her mother as she ran out the door. All Bulma did was wave her hand. Bra threw her car out of its capsule and hopped in. She looked down at her watch. "NANI! 12:30, Marron and Pan are going to kill me" Bra stepped on the gas and went full speed to the mall. When Bra finally arrived at the Mall, she found Marron and Pan sitting at a nearby bench. They weren't very happy campers. "Where were you, you're an hour late!!" yelled Marron.  
"Gomen Marron. I slept in." Said Bra  
"C'mon, lets shop!" Pan cheered  
The three girls all headed for the nearest store. When they were done shopping, they all headed for the Kami house.  
"Welcome home" Juuhachi-gou said as the girls entered the house.  
"Hi Kasama!" Marron said to her mother. "Is ojisan here? Pan and Bra wanted to meet him"  
"I'm over here," said a low calm voice. Bra turned around to see the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He looked no older than 18 years old. He had jet-black-hair that reached his shoulders and His eyes; they were the bluest of blue.  
"HI OJISAN JUUNANA-GOU" Marron yelled as she hugged her uncle.  
Pan said hello but Bra stood there stunned.  
"C'mon Bra, say hello to my uncle!!"  
"He, He, Hello... Ju, Ju, Juunana-gou" Bra said nervously. She started blushing like wild waiting for a response.  
"Pleased to meet you" Juunana-gou said as he gave Bra a friendly hug.  
  
((((((Later that night, around midnight((((((  
Bra gave up on trying to get to sleep. She couldn't keep her mind off Juunana-gou. His voice played in her mind like one of those songs you can't get out of your mind.  
"Pleased to meet you".  
"I got to find a way to stop thinking about him," Bra said to herself. "I know! I'll make something to eat. A milk shake sounds nice!"  
Bra ran out of her room and hurried towards the kitchen.  
She sat at the table drinking her milkshake in peace until her brother came in complaining about something.  
"What's wrong Trunks?" Bra asked her brother  
"Oh nothing, I heard a noise so came to see what's up...  
Hey, why are you up so late?"  
"Just wanted a midnight snack, what's so wrong with that"  
"Bra, you only stay up if there's something wrong with you, so what's up"  
"What's it to you?"  
"I just want to know what's up with my little sister."  
"Nothings wrong with me O.K.! Leave me alone"  
"Fine if you're going to get all offensive about it. ...Hey, Can I get one of those milk shakes"  
"Sure"  
Even though she didn't tell him, Trunks knew there was something wrong with his sister.  
~~~~~~Meanwhile in a cabin in the woods~~~~~~  
Juunana-gou gazed out at the night sky. He couldn't stop thinking about Bra. It was something about her that had gotten his attention. He couldn't quit put his finger on it. Maybe it was the way she blushed when she said hello, or maybe it was her cute little face.  
"Who cares what it is?" Juunana-gou said to himself.  
"Yeah, I just have to forget about her" Juunana-gou walked over to his bed and tried to sleep it off, but no matter how hard he tried. His mind stayed on the Saiyan Princess. This feeling was beginning to alarm Juunana-gou; these are feelings he never felt before. Feelings he was afraid to feel.  
:)Three days later:)  
~~~At capsule corp.~~~  
"SHUT UP MARRON," Bra yelled as she tried to calm her laughing friend. Bra had just told Marron her feelings for Juunana-gou.   
"You...Ha ha...you like my uncle?" Marron could barely get the words out she was laughing so hard.  
"Yes, I do. Now will you shut up, somebody will here you."  
"O.K. um... Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaa!"  
"MARRON!!!"  
"Sorry Bra, I've calmed my self. Now, you have no choice but to ask him out."  
Leave it to Marron to play Matchmaker.  
"NO! I can't do that!"   
"Yes you can! Or maybe I can!" Bra watched as Marron picked up the phone and started to dial a number. She was only on the phone for about five minutes and she giggled then hung up.  
"What was that all about?" asked Bra  
"You just got a date with my uncle, and your going out tomorrow night!"  
Bra did not know what to do, she wanted to thank her and hit her at the same time. Then it all came to her.  
"NANI...TOMORRON NIGHT.... I GOT SOME SHOPING TO DO"  
"Don't worry Bra there's lots of time to..."  
She was cut off buy a loud obnoxious laugh. She turned around to see Goten on the floor laughing like a mad man.  
"Hello Goten..." Bra said  
"How much did you hear?"  
"HA HA, ALL OF IT...OH, LITTLE BRA IS IN LOVE WITH... HA HA JUUNANAGOU HAAAAA"  
"SHUT UP GOTEN, AT LEAST I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH PAIR_OF_SHOES!"  
"TAKE THAT BACK BRA... HER NAME IS PARISU AND SHE IS NO STINKY SNEAKER!"  
"O.K. you two break it up, Bra c'mon lets go to the mall, and as for you Goten...GO HOME!" Marron said as she separated the two.   
~~~~~~Mean While~~~~~~~  
Juunana-gou was pacing in his room. He never actually had been out on a date before. He and his niece agreed for him to pick Bra up at 8:00 p.m. He knew he had to wear something formal, Marron made reservations at a French Restaurant and then they were to go ballroom dancing. He had put his fear of love behind him. It's just a date anyway.  
"Finally I get to see her again." Juunana-gou said to himself.  
  
It was time for the big date. Juunana-gou drove silently to Capsule Corp. Even though he didn't speak he had a lot on his mind, he was nervous. He never actually had been out on a date before. He pulled up at Capsule Corp. He rang the doorbell. The figure that opened the door looked like the most beautiful woman that Juunanagou had ever seen. It was Bra of course. She was wearing a red floor length spaghetti strap dress. Her hair was in a bun and she had hair hanging form the sides of her face. He stared at her as if stunned by her beauty.   
"Can we leave now, I'm ready to go" Bra said after a long silence  
"Um...sure"  
Juunanagou lead her to the car, he let her in then got in the drivers seat.  
"Nice ride"  
"What Bra?"  
"Nice Car"  
"Thanks"  
With that he took off.  
"Bra, did Marron tell you where we were going"?  
"No, all she told me was to wear something formal, I hope its not another French restaurant"  
Juunanagou made a face. He knew the first place they were suppose to is a French restaurant. He decided to ditch Marrons plan and go somewhere else.   
"Have you ever been to "The Party"?" Juunanagou asked Bra  
"No... hey it's that new night club in the city. I heard about it though I wish I can go"  
"Then that's were we'll go"  
"Juunanagou, are you serious?"  
"Yep"  
"I finally get to go to "The Party"!"  
Juunanagou turned the car around and headed for the club.  
He pulled in the parking lot and let Bra out of the car. The walked arm in arm toward the Club. Juunanagou paid for them both, then he led her in inside. She looked around in amazement. They took a seat by the bar.   
"I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?" Juunanagou asked  
"Um, a diet soda would be nice"  
Juunanagou smiled and headed for the bar.  
Bra listened to the music while she waited. The song that was playing was almost over.   
The DJ put another record on.   
Bra giggled when she heard the next song. It was a new song by Jon B called "Don't Talk." It's an up-tempo song with a good beat. Bra ran over to the bar to get Juunanagou.  
"C'mon Juunanagou lets dance"  
"What about our drinks?"  
"Put them on the table and let's go!"  
Juunanagou put the drinks down and followed Bra to the dance floor.   
Bra grabbed Juunanagous hand and put them on her waist. She pushed him closer to her and dirty dancing. He spun her around and dipped her. Even though the song was over they continued to dance.  
~~~~10 songs later~~~~~  
Juunanagou and Bra were laughing as they went back to their table.  
"No offense Juunanagou, but I had no idea that you could dance so well"  
"Thanks"  
One of Bra favorite Ballets came on. The song was a song by Mariah Carry called "My all". Bra really wanted to dance to this.  
"C'mon Juunanagou lets dance"  
"To a slow song?"  
"Yeah!" Bra said as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the dance floor.  
When they reached the floor, Juunanagou really did not know what to do. He had never slow danced before. On the floor, Bra took his hands and put them on her waist. Then she put her arms around his neck. As the song progressed on, he pulled her closer to his body. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. The song ended but Bra and Juunanagou wished it could last forever. He took his hand off her hips and grabbed her hands.  
"Hey, it's getting late your tosama would be angry" He had to end the moment; his fear of feelings was beginning to come back.  
"Yeah dad dosen't want me to stay out too late."  
They made their way out of the club and to his car. He let her in the car and he got in the drivers seat. On the way back to Capsule Corp both were quiet. What they were afraid of was starting to happen. He pulled up at her house and walked her up to the door.   
"I had a great time tonight" Bra said  
"Me too...you see you were my first date"  
"Really"  
"Yeah"  
"I hope to...."  
She was cut off when Juunanagou placed a finger on her lips. He bent down and kissed her.  
She was surprised at first. But she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Juunanagou broke the kiss and said.  
"I hope to see you again"  
"How about next Saturday?"  
"Sounds nice"  
"OK"  
He smiled and left  
"Oh Juunanagou?"  
He turned around  
"Next time we don't let Marron make plans"  
"OK"  
Bra watched as he got in the car and drove away. She sighed and walked into the house.  
AUTHORS NOTES: Well that's it!!!!!! My very first fanfic. If you liked it YAY!!! If you don't Oh well. I smell sequel!!!! My e-mail address is Msgossip2001@aol.com you can leave your comments there. All flames will be deleted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
